All I want for Christmas
by NinjaSpider
Summary: Natsu gets drunk and starts singing along to the Christmas music playing at the Fairy Tail Christmas party. Warnings: This is a yaoi (guyxguy) Don't like, don't read. This is also a one-shot. That's pretty much it, Enjoy! :3


**A/N: This one is a Christmas one-shot that I felt like writing. (I'm also unsure if this idea has already been used in a fic) Warning/Disclaimers: This is a yaoi (guyxguy) don't like, don't read. Fairy Tail and its characters are owned by Hiro Mashima, the wonderful mangaka who writes/draws it.**

* * *

After they had exchanged gifts, the mages of Fairy Tail were in the full swing of partying. Most were already drunk or, if they weren't, they were getting there. Music was blaring in the background, generally Christmas carols but at times, certain wizards would request a song and it would be played.

" _I don't want a lot for Christmas."_ Yet another Christmas song began playing in the background of their partying.

Natsu jerked up from his mug, leaning towards the music to hear it better.

" _There is just one thing I need."_

He smirked as he got an idea. In his drunken state, he thought it would be genius to start singing along.

"I dun care about the presunts..!" He yelled out of tune as he stood up onto his table.

" Undahneeth the Churstmas tree..!" He shouted, turning towards a certain raven sitting at a booth towards the back.

"I jus wan you for mah own..!" He pointed towards Gray who was sipping calmly at his mug, staring at him without emotion. The raven stood up and walked over to the table where Natsu was dancing.

"More than you could ever know!" His singing became more pronounced as he saw Gray walking towards him. Gray hoped that he was right about Natsu not being too drunk and honestly meaning what he was singing.

"Make my wish come true~" He began singing in tune to the song and was surprisingly very good at it.

Gray knew the next line and his feelings began to well up inside him.

"Natsu, I-" He began to speak but he was cut off as Natsu finished off the first verse.

"All I want for Christmas is you~!" As he finished the last line, he fell forwards onto Gray, knocking them both down.

"Natsu, get off." Gray said, pushing at his passed out rival.  
"Hey, Gray!" He heard a feminine voice call out from the bar.

"Yeah, Mira?" He responded, finally getting Natsu off of him.

"Could you take him back to his house? It's probably not the safest thing for him to be unconscious here." He looked around and realized she was right. Everyone else was beginning to think that fighting would be the best thing to do during a party with their drunken minds clouding their judgment.

"What about Happy?" He asked. He didn't want to drag Natsu all the way out to his house. Even if it did mean that he could spend some time alone, he didn't want to risk confessing on accident.

"He's not here right now. I'm not sure where he went off to." She called back.

"Ugh.. yeah, fine, whatever." He groaned, throwing Natsu over his shoulder.

He thought he heard a muffled " _They liiike~ each other"_ followed by a " _Be quiet, Happy"_ but he assumed he was just hearing things in the clamor.

As he walked out into the cold, Natsu began to heat up, warming his back.

He groaned an incoherent complaint as he switched Natsu to his other shoulder. His only response was a happy groan.

Once he had gotten to Natsu and Happy's shared cottage, he knocked on the door, hoping that Happy was there.

No response.

He tossed Natsu onto the ground and kicked the door open.

"Happy!" He called out in the hopes that he could wake the blue cat and get back to the guild.

He picked Natsu up again and carried him inside, bringing him up to his room.

With no cat in sight, he assumed that Happy was still at the guild so he laid Natsu onto the bed and waited…

And waited…

And waited…

After about an hour of making random things with ice-make to entertain himself, Natsu groaned lightly, sitting up on the bed.

"Oh, good, you're finally awake. That means I can finally leave." Gray said, standing up to leave.

"Gray, wait." Natsu called out quietly before passing out again onto the pillows.

"Agh, stupid Flame-brain. Why can't I just leave?" Gray complained, "Well, if I'm gonna be forced to stay with this idiot, I'm gonna have fun doing it." He added, padding to the edge of the bed.

"Ice-make: Feather." He whispered, pulling out a thin sheet of ice in the shape of a bird's plume. He balanced it delicately above Natsu's face, careful to avoid breaking the ice. He saw Natsu's hand move up to rub his nose and he pulled the feather away quickly, laughing quietly. He tried again, getting the same result.

Only this time, Natsu decided to grab Gray and pull him closer.

"Mine…" He mumbled quietly, keeping his iron grip on Gray.

Gray tried to pull away but was in too awkward of a position with his hands pinned to his sides and his knees resting lightly against the edge of the bed. He crawled on top of Natsu in an attempt to make it easier to escape, but only succeeded in making Natsu's grip stronger.

Natsu quickly flipped their positions and pinned Gray to the bed, chuckling softly.

"Natsu, get off."

Natsu hummed in mock thought.

"Hmm, no. I did say I wanted you for Christmas, didn't I?" Gray's eyes widened in shock as his face began to heat up. He thought that Natsu didn't even remember the song in the guild. After all, Natsu had been drunk.

Natsu nuzzled into the crook of Gray's neck, softly groaning _"Mine."_ before softly biting at his collarbone.

"You remember that?" Gray asked, trying his best to avoid thinking about his rival sucking at his neck.

"Of course. I wasn't _that_ drunk." He responded, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Okay, fine. But why are you doing all of this?" He questioned, wanting to know the answer but also afraid that Natsu was just pranking him and it was all just a big joke.

"Because…" Natsu paused for a moment before singing.

" _All I want for Christmas is you~!"_

* * *

 **A/N: Well, I hope you guys enjoyed that fluffy bit of stuph. Merry Christmas, Happy** **Holidays, et** **c. I definitely enjoyed writing it. Review, fav, follow, whatevs it is you wish to do. I hope you had a great winter break. :3**


End file.
